KND Love Story
by ShayminKNDFan
Summary: They're not in the KND anymore! Now its TND. Teens Next Door. In high school now, they are having a hard time telling each other their feelings, and soon the Valentine's Day Dance is coming up. Will they ask each other to the dance. By the way the girls have to ask the guys. There will be fights and sadness. And most of all LOVE!


**Authors Note:**

** Hello! This is my first story called: Love in TND.**

**Sorry it sound Cheesy and all but I really don't care.**

**Please review this story and please like it! :) **

**This story is about Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, Abby, Nigel, and Rachel.**

**Others from the KND also I will make up characters etc.**

**It will also be about their life in the TND and finding love.**

**ENJOY!**

Abby's POV

Hey it's me Abby! And my friend Kuki Sanban is having a sleepover

at my house! It's so exciting for us to spend time together on this

cold night. Right now there is like a big snow storm. It's supposed to snow

up to 10 inches!

"So what do you want to do?" Kuki asked me as I came into my bedroom.

Kuki was sitting on my bed waiting for an answer.

"Abby don't know. Maybe we can watch a movie or something!" I suggested.

"OK!" Kuki agreed liking my idea.

Wally's POV

"Yay! We're having a sleepover!" Hoagie squealed as we walked into

my bedroom.

"This is not a sleepovah! Your just spending the noight, so we can

hangout!" I shouted using my strong Australian accent.

"Whatever you say Wally," Hoagie sighed because he hated being

yelled at by Wally. Wally has anger issues that he won't admit.

"So do you want to play Truth or Dare?" Hoagie gushed acting like

a girl.

"Fine Whatevah!"

No POV

"Hey let's play Truth or Dare!" Kuki said with a grin plastered across her face.

"It's OK with Abby," Abby answered back. "Maybe next time we can invite Rachel!

Her dares are OK I guess. But never mind that."

"I'll go first!" smiled Kuki.

"OK."

"OK. Truth or Dare!"

"DARE, duh! Abby's a dare master!"

"Truth or Dare?" Hoagie asked.

"Um…Dare!" Wally shot back.

"I dare you to go to Abby's house and secretly take her hat and give it to me!"

"Um…Are you just trying to get something of Abby's? I mean do it yourself!"

"It's a dare! You have to do it Wally!"

"Foine have it your way!" Wally shouted mumbling gibberish to himself while

walking away. Then her stopped and turned around. "2 things! First thing its

storming! Second thing is you HAVE to come with me!"

"It doesn't matter if its snowing hard! And fine I will come only because it's

Abby's house. Lets just hope their asleep or not in the room. And most definitely

she is not wearing her hat," said Hoagie

"So you think Abby is **NOT** wearin' that cruddy hat? She always wears her hat!"

shouted Wally.

"Whatever! Lets just go ahead and GO!" groaned Hoagie.

They changed into warmer clothes. Then they put on boots and mittens with

scarves. They walked out the door and ran 3 miles to get to Abby's house

fighting the snow. The snow was blowing in their eyes making it hard to see.

It was at least 10 degrees out their! POSSIBLY MORE!

Finally they reached Abby's house. They almost fainted on the sidewalk in front

of her house.

"Ok, Kuki is it true you like Wally!?" Abby smiled with an evil grin.

"Uhhh…mayb- YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Kuki shouted blushing crazily.

"Ok… Whatever you say!"

They became quiet. Abby suddenly became still. Not moving a muscle.

"What is it Abby?" Kuki asked realizing her friend looked kind of freaky.

"Do you hear that? Abby thinks it sounds like groanin'!"

Abby got up and looked out her window seeing Wally and Hoagie on the ground!

"Woah! It's Wally and Hoagie!" Abby said confused and surprised.

"What are they doing here?" asked Kuki.

"I don't know, but Abby's gonna find out!"

Abby got up and went down stairs. She opened the door and walked out up to

Wally and Hoagie who were face planted into the snow on the sidewalk.

"Wally? Hoagie? Is that YOU!"

**Thank you for reading this! The next chapter will be out soon and please review.**

**Thanks again and please check out WallyKukiKNDFan. I think thats how it spelled**

**if not check out my favorite authors. :)**


End file.
